Four Seasons
"Four Seasons" is ending theme of the third InuYasha movie, Swords of an Honorable Ruler. It was performed by Namie Amuro, who also did "Come", for the television series. Lyrics English= "Four Seasons" Four scenes of love and laughter I'll be alright being alone Four scenes of love and laughter I'll be alright being alone Four scenes of love and laughter I'll be alright being alone Four scenes of love and laughter I will be okay Loving and then parting, I've experienced that sort of meeting many times over Fumbling about deep in my memories I sought out that sweet shadow I can taste the sweetness of the past though you're not here anymore, but I'll be alright Whenever I close my eyes, right there I can see my unchangeable love...I believe Make flowers bloom with the light of spring, In summer, look at me in the sea where the moon is reflected The autumn wind and the winter snow, I want you to warm them with your sighs Four seasons with your love...once again The promise of our only and one desire fades away as time goes by Can you feel me underneath the skin? As long as we share the same feelings, we'll be alright. That's right, as long as I believe, no matter how far apart, you'll stay with me In spring, come to see me on the night flowers sleep In summer, leave me a message on the sandy beach Autumn rain and winter tears, I want you to warm them with your sincere love Four seasons with your love...in my dreams I place the passing time in my heart as it is. Our days together will soon become a memory Love, dreams and what we've forgotten, I want you to warm them whenever you can Four seasons with your love... deep inside my heart *Four scenes, four four seasons Four scenes, I'll be alright Four scenes, four four seasons Four scenes, stay with me.... |-| Kanji= "Four Seasons " Four scene of love and laughter I'll be alright being alone Four scene of love and laughter I'll be alright being alone Four scene of love and laughter I'll be alright being alone Four scene of love and laughter I will be okay 愛し合えば別れ行く そんな出逢い繰り返した 記憶深く手探りで 甘い影を求めてわ I can taste the sweetness of the past 何処にもあなたは居ないけど I'll be alright 目をつぶればそこに 変わらない愛を・・・・・・I believe 春の光集めたら花咲かせて 夏は月浮かぶ海で見つめて 秋の風冬の雪もその吐息で 暖めて欲しい Four seasons with your love... ・・・もう一度 願いだけの約束は 時が立てば色褪せる Can you feel me underneath the skin? あんなに重ねた想いなら We'll be alright 信じていればそう どんな遠くても・・・ ...stay with me 春の花眠る夜に向かえに来て 夏の砂浜にメッセージ残して 秋の雨冬の涙飾らぬ愛で 暖めて欲しい Four seasons with your love... ・・・ 夢の中 流れる時を心にありのままに 二人の日々はもうすぐ思い出 愛も夢も忘れ物いつの日でも 暖めて欲しい Four seasons with your love... ・・・胸の奥 * Four scene, four four seasons Four scene, I'll be alright Four scene, four four seasons Four scene, stay with me... |-| Rōmaji= "Four Seasons" Four scene of love and laughter I'll be alright being alone Four scene of love and laughter I'll be alright being alone Four scene of love and laughter I'll be alright being alone Four scene of love and laughter I'll be OK Aishi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kurikaeshita Kioku fukaku tesaguru de ami kage o motomete wa I can taste the sweetness of the past Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo I’ll be alright me o tsureba soko ni Kawaranai ai o I believe Haru no hikari atsu metara hana sakasete Natsu wa tsuku ukabu umi de mitsumete Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de Atatamete hoshii Four seasons with your love mou ichido Negai dakedo yakusoku wa toki ga tade wa iroaseru Can you feel me underneath the skin? Anna ni kasaneta omoi dara We’ll be alright shinjite ireba sou Donna touku demo stay with me Haru no hanareru no youru ni mukare ni kite Natsu no sunaham ni message nokoshite Aki mo ame fuyu no namida kazarame ai de Atatamete hoshii Four seasons with your love yume no naka Megareru toki o kokoro ni ari no mama ni Futari ni hibi wa sugu omoide Ai mo yume mo wasure mono itsu no hide mo Atatamete hoshii Four seasons with your love mune no oku Four scene, four four seasons Four scene, I’ll be alright Four scene, four four seasons Four scene, stay with me… Four scene, four four seasons Four scene, I’ll be alright Four scene, four four seasons Four scene, stay with me… Four scene, four four seasons Four scene, I’ll be alright Four scene, four four seasons Four scene, stay with me… Four scene, four four seasons Four scene, I’ll be alright Four scene, four four seasons Four scene, stay with me Category:Ending theme songs (real-world)